SYOC PJO Fanfic- The Wrath of Pluto
by FrankZhangofBows
Summary: Submit a character as per the form and I'll do my best to include it in the story once it's up and published. :)


This is the form; please be mindful that I will only include your characters in the story if you completely fill out the form so that I don't have to make something up for them.

Note: This is to flesh out the camp. I have a few characters already, but this takes place 15 years after BoO (so it's in 2025), and I want to include demigods who are teens. If all the characters are adults, things don't really work out, now, do they? Okay, now the form!

Name:  
Nickname(s):  
Name significance/meaning:  
Gender:  
Age:  
Birthday:  
Deathday:  
Star Sign/Astrology Sign/Zodiac Sign:  
Location:  
Birthplace:  
Ethnicity:  
Nationality:  
Race:  
Physical Appearance:  
Skin Tone:  
Complexion:  
Eye Color:  
Natural Hair Color:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Body Type:  
Build:  
Posture:  
Birthmarks:  
Scars:  
Lefthanded/Righthanded/Ambidextrous:  
Age Character Appears to Others:  
Dyed Hair Color:  
Usual Hairstyle:  
Tattoos:  
Piercings:  
Makeup Style:  
Clothing Style:  
Clothing Size:  
Shoe Style:  
Shoe Size:  
Nail Appearance:  
Eyebrow Shape:  
Features:  
Face Shape:  
Facial Hair:  
Voice:  
Distinguishing Feature:  
Extrovert or Introvert:  
Personality Traits:  
MBTI Personality:  
Optimist or Pessimist:  
Temperament:  
Mood:  
Attitude:  
Strengths:  
Flaws:  
Mannerisms:  
Habits:  
Morning Person or Night Owl:  
Pet Peeves:  
Favorite Sin:  
Favorite Virtue:  
Weakness:  
Strengths:  
Expressiveness:  
Ruled by Heart or Mind:  
Mindset:  
Philosophy:  
Motivated by:  
Everyday Speech:  
Life Motto:  
Energy Level:  
Memory Level:  
Disabilities:  
Phobias:  
Addictions:  
General aptitude:  
Mental Strengths:  
Mental Weakness:  
Physical Strengths:  
Physical Weakness:  
Past Illnesses:  
Major Surgeries:  
Accidents:  
Stability:  
Allergies:  
Job Title:  
Company:  
Career Type:  
Education:  
College:  
Work Ethic:  
Job History:  
Income:  
Political Party/Organizations:  
Volunteer Work:  
Dream job:  
What job would s/he do poorly at:  
Career satisfaction:  
Diet:  
Favorite Foods:  
Favorite Drinks:  
Favorite Movie:  
Favorite Music:  
Favorite Book:  
Favorite Place:  
Favorite activities:  
Favorite time of day:  
What makes them happy?  
What makes them sad?  
Hobbies:  
Interests:  
Favorite animal:  
Loves to do:  
Hates to do:  
Inspired by:  
Raised by: (family)  
Parent Status:  
Mother's Name:  
Mother's Age:  
Mother's Background:  
Father's Name:  
Father's Age:  
Father's Background:  
Relationship with Mother:  
Relationship with Father:  
Parenting Type:  
Only Child?  
First Born, Middle Child, or Youngest?  
# of Siblings:  
Relationship with Siblings:  
Extended Family:  
Family Relations:  
How has family life shaped the character?  
What they like most about their family:  
What they dislike most about their family:  
Children:  
Pets:  
Best Friend(s):  
Worst Enemy:  
Many acquaintances or few close friends?  
Sexual Preference:  
Orientation:  
Relationship Status:  
Marital Status:  
First Love:  
Current Love or Aspiring Love:  
Notable Ex-Lovers:  
Top 3 Loved Ones:  
Top 3 Disliked Ones:  
Who knows the character best?  
Childhood:  
Adolescence:  
Young Adult:  
Adult:  
Coming of Age:  
Moments/Experiences that shaped them:  
How have they changed as a person throughout their life?  
Major regrets:  
Biggest life lessons learned:  
Religious Beliefs:  
Upbringing:  
Core Values:  
Morals:  
What does s/he believe is evil?  
What does s/he believe is good?  
Risks Worth Taking:  
Important milestones:  
Achievements:  
Failures:  
Lifestyle:  
Character Traits:  
Culture:  
Main Goal:  
Minor Goal:  
Desire:  
Biggest mistakes:  
Life lessons:  
Dream Life:  
Worst Nightmare:  
Favorite Memories:  
Least favorite memories:  
Things they want in life:  
Things they don't want in life:  
What obstacles are currently in their way?  
Any secrets:  
Worldview:  
Personal Hero:  
Internal Conflict:  
External Conflict:  
What others think of them:  
What they think of themselves:  
What they wish they could change:  
What they wish they could have:  
What gets them fired up:  
Their definition of a good life:  
Risks worth taking:  
Things they take for granted:  
What inspires them:  
What they have doubts about:  
What makes them feel alive:  
What makes them want to do better:  
What do they want to be remembered for?  
How will the character change?


End file.
